Newt Scamander (Hurt,Injured)
by EvilApril
Summary: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - What if Newt never left New York and instead stayed to help find Credence. With Grindelwald already having escaped custady their against the clock to find him. But will Newt have enough magic to pull the strongest ever recorded obscurus from the young boy? (Hurt/Whump/Injured/Comfort)
1. Chapter 1, Pain

Newt watched as the obscurus was being pulled violently from the young boy, Newts wand shock violently in his hand. The power the spell required draining him quickly. Sparks exploded from the end of his delicate wand, Tina watched from a safe distance as the life seemed to drain from Newts emerald eyes. The obscurus was consuming the abandoned warehouse in seconds, the smoke now covered the ceiling. Newt clenched his jaw as the pain was now getting to him, his legs threatened to buckle beneath him.

"Come on!" Newt almost screamed in rage, the obscurus hung on to Credence tightly. Its long smoky tendrils refusing to release the young innocent wizard. Sweat poured down Newts face, the strain killing him. His dirty orange hair clung to his forehead. The sparks from his wand becoming duller by the second. With one last pained moan the obscurus was ripped out of the curled up boy. Newt watched as a shield formed around the parasitic mass, quickly compressing it to the size of a football. He immediately dropped to his knees, fresh cuts covered his body where the obscurus had tried to protect itself, protect its host. Tina was there in seconds, her arms wrapped around him just as he was about to full face first onto the cold hard floor.

"Newt!" She shouted in his face, a hint of frustration in her words. His dull lifeless eyes stared into hers. Behind her he watched Queenie rush to Credence side, Jacob stood not far away, Newts case clutched tightly to his chest. Tina's hands held him firmly as she lowered him backwards. The pain swimming around his body didn't allow him to feel his head kiss the stone floor. She placed a hand to his brow, immediately she pulled Newts torn up blue coat around him tighter.

"He's freezing!" Tina shouted to the others, surprise all over her face. His body drenched in sweat, but his blood seemed to be frozen within. Newt felt his pain dull as a wand was hovered over his face, he let out a pain free breath.

"Newt can you hear me?" Tina asked, she stared deep into his cold eyes. At this point sleep was beckoning him, his eyes already half closed. A tap to the face didn't even force them back open. Soon he gave in, the numbing sensation round his body to good to resit.

* * *

"Newt!" Tina shouted, shaking the unconscious wizard gently. Tina acted fast, she turned to Jacob. "Open the case, we need to get him inside." Without a second thought Jacob had the case open on the ground next to Newt, his skinny, cut up, pale face hard to look at. Tina looked down into the case and took hold of Newts arm. With a flick of her wand they where in the case, Newt lay on the wooden floor shivering uncontrollably. Jacob was soon at their side, kneeling down next to his wounded friend. Suddenly Queenie and a weak, shy Credence appeared. She held onto his arm to keep him standing. Tears poured down his face. Queenie held her wand in her hand and pointed towards the exit of the leather case. The obscurus in its newly formed prison slowly floated down.

"What do we do now?" Queenie asked as they all watched the obscurus crash against the transparent shield.

"Put it with the other one, and I'm sure theres something around here to help Newt." Queenie nodded in approval to her sister and sat Credence down, she then proceeded to take the obscurus to its new cold home. "And Queenie, once your done I need you to take the case back to ours, keep it safe." Tina paused, looking down at Newt who was hardly breathing. "We can't have Grindelwald finding us."

* * *

**Authors note**

 **Love to know what you all think of this, its my second ever Fan-fiction. Ive watched the movie five times now so i should know what I'm writing about. (Also sorry about spelling mistakes I'm dyslexic, and yes i did have to google how to spell dyslexic.**


	2. Chapter 2, The Strength of Friendship

Jacob had helped move Newt onto a makeshift bed in the corner, it looked like Newt had slept down in his case previously. Tina had proceeded to remove Newts coat and shirt, revelling a shocking discovery. His entire muscular torso was covered in horrible scares along with the new cuts and bruises.

"Can't be safe in his line of work." Jacob said watching from behind her.

"Yeah, your right." Tina replied dabbing the new wounds with an herbal remedy she had found labelled 'Wounds'.

"Will he be ok?" Jacob asked, the cries from the creatures outside revelled they knew their friend was in pain. Tina sat quietly, her finger tracing along Newts fragile wand. A sudden hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"We will have to wait and see." She took a deep breath, her own words frightening her. In an effort to push back her emotions she held her head in her hands, Jacob took this as a cue to leave. He walked to the door taking a quick look back at his friends, he then smiled to a curled up Credence. His sobbing filled the silence. Jacob left the small room to check on Queenie. Tina only raised her head a few seconds later when Newts shacking became worse, she finished cleaning his wounds and pulled a sheet over his skinny form. A tickling sensation on her leg revelled the little twig like creature Pickett trying to get to his friend. Tina had completely forgotten that Pickett had made residence inside Newts coat pocket. She smiled lifting him over to Newt, the small bowtruckle stood by Newts face. After a few moments the little green stick curled up next to Newt's ear, Tina swiped a tear from her cheek.

"Hang in their Newt." Tina told him, grabbing a clean cloth to wipe away his cold sweat. His orange hair was now soaking, it clung to his head. His eyes twitched teasing Tina, making her believe he was waking. Not knowing what ells to do she got up and approached Credence, her soft hand touched his. His head shot up, his eyes red and puffy with sadness.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He kept repeating over and over, Tina pulled him into a hug. Rubbing the boys back to calm him down.

"Its ok, its not your fault, non of this is your fault." Tina wanted to blame the boy for Newts condition, but what would that accomplish. Deep down she knew the only one to blame was Grindelwald. The heartless murderer had used the child for his own selfish needs, and after discovering that Credence held the obscurus within him, tried once again to use him for blood shed.

"But…"

"No, no buts. Newt did what he had to do to save you." Tina took a deep breath, holding back her own tears. "He's going to be ok." As if she spoke to soon Newt began gasping for breath, his lungs refusing to work. Tina rushed to his side. Credence curled up even tighter, his face drenched in his own sorrowful tears. His face scrunched in pure emotional pain. Tina held Newt down by his shoulders as his muscles began to panic from the lack of oxygen. Her eyes frantic and wide, just stared at Newts freckled face. Not until Jacob and Queenie burst in did she take action. She grabbed her wand, almost dropping it. After casting almost all the healing spells she could recall form her memory did his breathing normalise.

"What's wrong with him?" Queenie asked, her sisters petrified thoughts really disturbing her.

"He's drained, he almost killed himself with that last spell. He needs to regain his magic; he just needs rest."

"Tina he couldn't breath a moment ago!" Queenie burst out.

"He drained his magic, therefore requiring his own life force to finish the spell. Another few seconds and we would have lost him." Tina could no longer hold back her tears. "He's on the verge of life and death at the minute, there's nothing more we can do than wait and help when we can!" After Tina's outburst Queenie said nothing, she just simply made her way up the smalls stairs and out the suitcase. Jacob was torn between staying with Newt or following his new found love. "Go, Jacob. There's nothing you can do here." Tina told him, the look on his face said it all.

"Knock on the case door if you need anything." Jacob insisted, he looked again at Newt. His pale features and shivering body to hard to look at. Tina nodded. Jacob then left quickly before Queenie closed the leather suitcase.

* * *

The cries from the creatures outside where disturbing. Tina could only imagine the chaos that Frank, the thunderbird would be causing if he was there. She pictured his feathered wings soring over the wilds of Arizona. Free and happy. The commotion from outside the small shed like room was becoming louder, with Newt out cold she was suddenly responsible for his precious creatures. As soon as she opened the door she was welcomed by a crowd of Newts friends. The larger creatures where unable to get close like the others, but their eyes were locked on the small building. Niffler suddenly appeared pushing past all the other beasts. The normal mischievous look in his eyes gone, concern and worry filled the void. She smiled at him, his little platypus like beak opened and closed a little as if he was trying to smile back. He scuttled past Tina and up on the bed next to Newt, his little clawed fingers touched his cold face gently. Picket did not move from his position by Newt's ear. After a few seconds the little Niffler crawled under the almost soaking sheet laid across Newt. At this moment Tina realised something.

"They're trying to warm him up." She said out loud to herself, worried her sister was in her thoughts. She took her coat off and hung it next to Newts, she gave all the creatures a quick look over to make sure they where visually ok before attempting to shut the door. But Dougal the Demiguise slipped in just as the door closed. His large golden eyes stared up at her. But instead of going over to Newt he approached Credence. The young boy looked up. Before Credence could refuse Dougal climbed into his arms, the boy immediately dug his face into the Demiguise's fur. Tina unwillingly let a few more tears slide from her eyes, she blinked rapidly trying to get them all over and done with. Then after rubbing her cheeks and eyes she sat back down next to Newt.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

 **Sup all, the reviews have been great. I can't believe how much you all like it already. Sorry for the mix up with Credence's name, i should have really googled how to spell it. Thanks to all those who pointed it out to me. Ill try to upload soon, but trying to juggle writing, collage work and a part time job isn't so easy for me. Might end up being a chapter a week. hope you all understand.**


	3. Chapter 3, The Void

Newt's eyes sprang open, his feet where firmly on the ground. A darkness surrounded him. he pulled his hands to his face, his eyes failed to see what was right in front of him. With his right hand he then reached for his coat pocket, his fingers delved into the small pocket next to his heart. The little bowtruckle was no were to be found. Newt then reached for his wand, to his relief it was still nicely attached to his belt. He focused on the sensation of his scarred wand in his hand.

"Lumos" He whispered into the dark. A small light began to glow at the tip of his wand, but it did nothing against the void of darkness around him. At least now he could see his hands, cut and bruised like he assumed the rest of his body was.

"Credence!" Newt suddenly remembered, he thought back to the moment he had ripped the obscurus from the innocent boy. He remembered dropping to his knees, nothing more. Newt reluctantly took a step forward, the black smooth floor beneath him giving nothing about his location away. After a few more moments of stumbling around in the dark Newt had had enough.

"Lumos maxima!" He called out. Light exploded from his wand as he flicked it in the air. His eyes where snapped shut unwillingly. A weak feeling seeped through his body. Once again his knees met the floor. He prided his eyes open. What he saw took his breath. Grindelwald stood only a few meters away, crouched down examining a few drops of blood on the grey dusty dirty floor. His wand in hand. After scrambling to his feet did Newt then realise Grindelwald could not see him. The blonde haired man looked around, the blood on the floor smeared on his finger tips. He was expecting someone, or something. Newt slowly circled what was once a man, he stood slowly seeming disappointed. But as he went to conceal his wand. He stopped. Eyes seemed to be focused on Newt as he was passing him. Newt stopped dead in his tracks. His breath once again seemed to be stolen, his lungs burned ever so slightly.

"I know your there." Newts blood ran cold… colder. "Mr Scamander." Grindelwald's face was plastered with a horrible grin. Newt took a shaky step back, but Grindelwald eyes did not follow. He still couldn't see him. Newt only then noticed, the building he stood in. It was the abandoned food canning warehouse he had found Credence in, it was where he had dragged the parasite from the boy. "Your blood is very interesting. Thank you, for leaving it behind." Grindelwald smeared his blood from his index finger onto his other fingers on his right hand. Newts hand shot up, pointing his wand directly at the husk of a man. "Confringo!" The blast of fire from his wand rushed straight through Grindelwald and dissipated on the other side, Newt slouched weakly. The spell having an unusual effect on him "What's going on?" Newt panted, air struggled to inflate his lungs. "Wherever you are Mr Scamander, wherever you are keeping Credence. I will find you, both of you." Grindelwald using his less dominate hand pointed his wand at his blood covered fingers. Pain erupted through Newt, his head seared, burned. He dropped his wand, his hands reaching for his pounding head. He cried out, the pain unbearable. A whisper slithered into Newt's ear. "See you soon."

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

 **Hello again all, i must say i really appreciate the reviews. They help me more than you know. Also I'm glad once again your all loving the** **story. Sorry this chapters a bit short, it had to be to create a tension build up. There is much more to come. (Btw i watched the film again, can't get enough of it. Thats the sixth time now.)**


	4. Chapter 4, Love Hurts

Newt sprang up, his eyes wide with fear. The excruciating pain gone from his head, but his body ached. His muscles burned with pain, a sting in his lungs every time he took a breath. Gentle, silk like hands suddenly pushed his back onto the bed.

"Newt calm down, your safe." Tina's soothing voice made him take a deep painful breath.

"What happened?" He crocked, his throat like sandpaper. A tired looking Tina looked down at him, evidence of tears all over her face. Before Tina could answer something stirred beneath the sheet that clung to Newt's body, to weak to react Newt waited for whatever it was to reveal itself. The fluffy black, long snouted creature Niffler suddenly appeared by his arm. A tickling by his ear revelled Picket had managed to hang on when he had abruptly awoken. Grindelwald's last words danced around in his frazzled mind, his normal bright eyes where dull, almost lifeless.

"Credence!" He yelled, this time Newt was standing before Tina could do anything. She held him steady as he swayed. Clinging to the soaking orange hair Pickett had managed to stay perched on top of his sweaty pale shoulder. Credence sat, Dougal in his arms. His white fur stood out against Credence's black clothing. A spurt of dizziness made Newts Knees once again came in contact with the floor, his Knees where sore from the frequent visits. Newt felt himself slipping away as Tina help him, but a firm slap the face spiked his senses.

"I'm sorry!" She insisted, pulling Newt back onto the pile of pillows and blankets, that resided on the creaky wooden floor. "I couldn't let you full unconscious again, I need your help." Newts brain struggled to work under the strain his body was enduring, it felt like only half his heart was willing to beat.

"With what?" He stuttered.

"Saving your life, what else!" Tina cried, anger fuelling her words. Newts eyes began to slip close, sleep beckoned his body. "No, no, no" Tina pulled Newts face in her direction as it began to flop to the side. "Newt, there has to be something in here to help you." She brushed back his sticky hair, away from his eyes. His freckles prominent on his freezing skin. His shaky hand felt where she had touched him, his own sweat drenched his fingers. His hands dropped to his side.

"Tablets, for. For the sweating." He whispered, his voice drifting off.

"Where" Tina began looking around, the sides cluttered with plants and potions. "Newt where!" She turned back. His breathing irregular. Niffler curled up between his arm and side. Picket touching his face gently, begging his friend to awaken. The Wizard lay unconscious. Tina slammed her fist down onto the worktop, she wanted to cry out, to scream. With her eyes scrunched in pain, she jumped back when a warm hand touched her own. Credence stood, Dougal by his side. Before she could protest the boy wrapped his arms around her. No longer did Credence cry. However, Tina was unable to prevent the crumbling dam beneath her eye lips. Her tears poured out, a life without Newt starting to become a reality. Credence rubbed her back as she had done for him. Dougal slipped over to Newt, his work done with the others. He sniffed Niffler who was contently curled up beside his friend. They exchanged a look that only they could understand. Dougal took Newts hand, he crouched resting his forehead on his finger tips. Dougal had helped the others, now he prayed for a different future for Newt. The most predictable future torturing his vison.

* * *

 **Authors notes**

 **Hello again everyone, i still can't get over how amazing the reviews are. I love to know what your thinking, and how i can improve. The story is really coming along, i think your all going to love how its going to unfold.**


	5. Chapter 5, What Lurks in the Dark

All Queenie could hear was the clicking on her hills on the paved concrete jungle called New York, her fingers fastened tightly round the brown worn leather handle of the suitcase. The suitcase that held more secrets than one could imagine. Jacob taking her hand brought her back to the land of the living, her mind pulling her deep into the unknown. She turned to him as he slowed her down.

"Honey what are you doing, we need to get Tina and Newt safe." She tired to pull the baker faster but he held tightly keeping her close to him.

"Take a breath, calm down." Jacob put his hands on her arms, her pink coat soft to the touch. Queenie stared at him unsure why he was holding them up, however she listened. A steady flow of people manoeuvred around them as she inflated and deflated her lungs.

"This Grindelwald, wont he come looking for Credence. That's been his mission since the beginning." Jacob looked around stroking his stash nervously, every blond haired man putting him on edge. "Why would he stop now; after everything he's done to get this far. To get the obscurus." Jacobs words rung true, Queenie knew it wouldn't take long for him to track Credence down. The dark wizard's magic stronger than any of them would desire.

"Where then, where do we go?" Queenie wished for her sister's aid. Even though she literately held her sister in her hand, it wasn't enough. Jacob pulled her from the busy street, the small ally was lit and away from prying eyes.

"Why don't we take them to MACUSA, Newt helped them obliviate the city, I'm sure they will help."

"And obliviate you on the spot." Queenie's free hand took hold of Jacobs check, she couldn't bare the thought of loosing him. "Not only that, don't you think that's the first place he would look."

"Your right." Jacob remembered watching the mans face change and form right in front of him, the experience wont be forgotten soon. "There must be somewhere else, somewhere safe." Jacobs own words triggered something within his mind, as if the memory was prodded loose with a stick. He took hold of Queenie's hand that held his face. Queenie just smiled already knowing what he planned. His thoughts like an open book to her.

* * *

Newt didn't want to open his eyes, the tapping of his face was just becoming annoying now. His body winced at the thought of moving. But sweat no longer pooled on his skin, the sheet no longer stuck to him. But he was cold, so very cold. Voices where quite and unclear. Only a few words seemed to register at a time.

Was that Jacobs voice? Newt's brain struggled to make sense of the sounds around him, his ears just taking in the noises and nothing more. The muffled voices began to fade; the light he could see through his eyelids started to be lost in the distance. Newt's mind was suddenly pulled somewhere, somewhere he didn't want to go.

* * *

"How did you know they would work?" Tina almost demanded. Jacob was kneeling by Tina who held Newts head in her lap. The wizards skin still deathly pale, but no longer was drenched with his own sweat.

"When I got bit by that crazy Murtlap thing, Newt used the same plant these tablets are made from to help me." Jacob twisted the small clear bottle of home made tablets in his hand. The little pills where made of a small delicate leaf, wrapped up inside was a strange powder. Unlabelled he had only gone off the shape of the leaf the tablets where made from. "He said it would stop the sweating." Jacob explained, unknowingly he touched his neck where the Murtlap had sunk its small teeth into his skin. Jacob, Tina and Credence, who seemed to be keeping to himself stared at Newt. His precious creatures still curled up beside his freezing form. "It was a long shot but its worked hasn't it?" Jacob tilted his head examining Newt closely.

"Thank you Jacob." Tina suddenly replied, to see Newt ever so slightly improve gave her hope.

* * *

Newt knew where he was, lost. Lost once again in the darkness.

"I'm so close now Mr Scamander." The voice rang out in the dark. Newt held his wand, his fingers wrapped round it tightly. He dared not speak, in case he provoked the monster lurking in the dark. "I can feel it, the power. The strength. The obscurus." The mans words where like poison. Newt stared into the dark, his eyes registering only black. No shadows, no movement. It was as if he was blind. "And it will be mine." Newt took a slow breath. "Both of them will be mine." Grindelwald whispered into his ear. Newt spun round, darkness. He turned back dazed. A figure now stood in front of him. Grindelwald. even though they stood a few meters apart in the darkness, he could see no soul behind his eyes. He raised his wand in Newts direction. "Avada Kedavra!" A burst of green light exploded all around him.

* * *

 **Authors notes**

 **Hello there all, i know this chapter jumps around a bit but hopefully it kept you** **interested. I can't wait to hear what you think of this, and what your going to think of the rest of the story that is still to come. As always thanks for the reviews and can't wait to see more.**


	6. Chapter 6, Awakening

Newt was standing before his heavy eye lids opened. He felt multiple hands grasp his bare scarred chest.

"Newt it's ok, your safe." Tina's soothing voice broke through his minds panicked screams. Newt's eyes burst open, the light around him blinding compared to the dark he was now use to. Tina held him up with Jacob, trying hard to avoided his new cuts and bruises.

"Where, where am I?" Newt stuttered, his eyes still trying to grasp the new lighting. The confusion in his voice upsetting his friends.

"Where in your case Newt, where safe." Tina attempted eye contact, but as usual his eyes seemed to wander. Without communicating Tina and Jacob helped Newt to a chair. He blinked rapidly trying to accommodate his eyes to their new surroundings. Jacob crouched beside him, trying to make eye contact.

"What do you remember?" Jacob asked, thinking back to when he watched his friend almost give his life to save another. Newt still sluggish and weak sat back, his head pounding. He quickly glanced at his friends, there faces somehow covered in relief and concern.

"Credence?" he crocked out. The young wizard stepped out the shadows, silent tears ran down his face. His subconscious fearing another beating.

"He's fine, because of you he's fine." Tina pushed his ginger hair from his eyes, forcing him to look at her. The life she saw, the spark she saw within him whenever he was near his beasts, gone. The pain in Newts head, the cold sensation around his body so uncomfortable it forced him out his chair. He scrambled over his work tops, pushing bottles and plants aside till he found what he was looking for. He ripped some leaves from there stems, and crushed the two herbs together, rolling it in his hand to make a ball. It was down his throat in seconds, without the assistants of water. As he was pushing back his dirty sticky hair his eyes franticly switched from Jacob to Tina.

"Where are we?" He frantically asked, his eyes wide with fear. His lips almost stumbling over the words.

"In your suitcase Newt." Tina took him by the arm, having to repeat herself worrying her and Jacob.

"Where, where is the suitcase!" Newt accidently shouted, a tone of fear in his voice casting worry over the rest. After the lack of response, Newt jumped to his feet. He snatched his white shirt from the back of a chair. He did as many buttons up as he could in the matter of seconds. He then stanched his coat up.

"Newt what's wrong, talk to us?" Tina begged. He suddenly stopped, his eyes slowly moved in the direction of his friends. But like always his eyes wandered, but by accident they strayed over to his beasts, they all sat eyes focused on him. Niffler sat on his back legs, holding his hands. Dougal tilted his head with Picket perch on top, all of them trying to figure out if their friend was going to be ok. Newt ripped his eyes away from the concerned creatures, and rushed up the ladder and out the suitcase.

* * *

Newt had startled Queenie when he had burst from the case. He spun around, his eyes examining every inch of the derelict building. He pulled his coat on painfully.

"Where are we?" he demanded again, but Queenie only responded by taking Newt in her arms. Newt to weak to pull away reluctantly allowed her to continue.

"Honey, I'm so glad your awake!" Her eyes beamed with the life that seemed to be missing from Newt's eyes. Newts weak body suddenly begged to be held, Queenie felt him become heavy in her arms. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Newt quickly regained himself.

"Where are we?" He asked more calmly, taking a slow breath. But before she could answer Jacob appeared.

"Where in an old bakery shop that I bought, I was trying to get a loan from the bank get this place working again." Jacob looked around his eyes seeing what the dusty, dirty, crumbling building could become.

"You need to leave." Newt ordered, his tone not very convincing.

"What?" Queenie and Jacob questioned in sync.

"Grindelwald is coming, he will find me."

"Find us?" Jacob corrected. Newt quickly sat down on a pile of bricks that had once been a wall, his body screamed with exhaustion.

"He can only track me, with the Obscurus out of Credence he's safe. But Grindelwald can still sense the power of the Obscurus but he can't track them." Newt told them, his eyes looking at the ground the entire time. His shacking fingers doing up the rest of his shirts buttons.

"How do you know all this?" Jacob asked, confusion had led to frustration.

"Grindelwald found his blood, he's made a mental link with Newt. He can find him wherever he goes." Queenie replied for Newt, he had felt her fishing around in his tired brain. He had feared it was Grindelwald.

"Don't you think for a second your facing this Grindelwald by yourself, where not going anywhere." Queenie took Jacobs hand and squeezed slightly. The love he expressed for Newt moved her.

"I'm going to let Tina know what's going on." Queenie told them, she kissed Jacob on the check and made her way down into the suitcase. Jacob studied Newt for a few seconds, the horribly pale man sat slouched. He held his hands while his eyes stared into the unknown.

"If where going to fight this Grindelwald, together. Then your going to need this." Newt turned to him as his wand was presented. He slowly took the delicate beaten up slither of wood from Jacob.

"Thank you." Newt struggled to crack a smile, the corner of his lip curled up slightly. Jacob patted Newt on the shoulder glad to see his friend awake and no longer clinging to life with his fingertips. Suddenly a violent force launched him and Jacob across the room, they both slammed against the cracking brick wall. Newt cried out as he desperately tried to keep a hold of his wand as he crashed to the floor. His body ready to give in, the torture it had been enduring putting it on the verge of giving up. As the dust started to settle Newt looked up, it was a miracle the wall hadn't collapsed on them. A massive hole greeted Newt on the other side of the room, the bricks still seemed to still fall, it had all happened in the blink of an eye. A figure loomed through the hole, wand rested at its side bravely.

"Hello again Mr Scamander." Grindelwald's eyes locked with his. A beast like nothing he had ever seen before, lurked within.

* * *

 **Authors** **notes**

 **Hello again, i can't tell you how much fun I'm having writing this. I decided to give you a bigger chapter this time as I know I left a lot of you dying from suspense after the last cliffhanger, i hope this one didn't make you too annoyed. :D Anyway can't wait to see the reviews, i always love to read what you guys are thinking.**


	7. Chapter 7, Hunter Vs Prey

Newt took one look at Grindelwald and painfully pulled himself to his feet, his poor aching muscles wept with pain. He could hear Jacob groaning nearby. Grindelwald still smiling slowly made his way over, Newt awkwardly raised his wand.

"Stupefy!" Newt shouted, putting as much power as he could into the wand. Grindelwald raised his wand in remarkable speed, the spell crashed against a transparent shield that had formed. Newt dived for cover, a half crumbled wall provided little protection.

"Reducto!" Another explosive blast sent Newt flying once again.

"Confringo!" Newt flicked his wand again, an explosive blast hurled towards Grindelwald. But Grindelwald blocked the spell with ease. However, it gave Newt time to get to his feet. Painfully he teleported himself through a wall, out the way of another deadly explosion. Newt slouched, the magic he had regained over the last couple of hours gone in a heartbeat.

"You done?" Grindelwald mocked, Newt nervously peered round the corner. The soulless man twisted his wand in his hand, waiting for Newt to actually pose a threat. Newt pushed his back to the wall, pulling his shoulders up, making himself stand straight. Desperately trying to push back his extreme torturous pain. "Pathetic." Grindelwald spat. Suddenly pain exploded through Newts mind, he accidently stumbled from his hiding place, before crashing down onto the rubble littered floor. Face first, Newt was heavily breathing in dust. Suddenly he was flipped over. His eyes focused on a wand being pointed directly at him.

"Your mind is fragile, so easily broken." Grindelwald twisted his wand ever so slightly. The most unbearable pain shot through Newts head, even though his arms where limp, exhausted. They still shot up, his hands grasping his head. "Did they teach you nothing at school?" The madman laughed. "Crucio!" Grindelwald shouted, Newt's body now contorted and violently thrashed with a new pain, his mind no longer seared but his body screamed in agony. Grindelwald couldn't help himself, his laughter rang in Newt's ears. Then Newt's watery eyes then only just caught a glimpse of another figure crashing into Grindelwald.

* * *

Jacob had been awoken by the commotion around him. A large amount of rubble prevented him from coming to his friend's aid. He watched as Newts body thrashed around on the floor. His body enduring to much pain to even register to scream. With a strength he didn't know he had Jacob lunched to his feet, the bricks pinning him sent flying. He had charged the madly laughing wizard. Jacobs fist had firmly crashed into his cheek. The mentally unstable wizard stumbled back.

"That's what I learnt at school!" Jacob foolishly taunted, Grindelwald composed himself. His hand reached for his lips. A trickle of blood had slipped out the corner of his perfectly shaped lips.

"You have heart I'll give you that." He raised his wand, Newt only just conscious watched as Grindelwald sent Jacob flying, He didn't see the collision, but herd his friend slam against an unmovable force. "Now where is your case Mr Scamander?" Grindelwald politely asked, he spun round until his eyes found the case. It was half berried under bricks, the lid would have been unopenable from the inside. With a swipe of his wand the bricks where sent flying revelling the rest of Newts beloved case. With just a point of his wand the locks on the case clicked shut. Newt watched in horror as Grindelwald took hold of his case, he desperately tried to get to his feet, he was only able to just raise his head slightly. Grindelwald turned and went to exit the way he came. Just before he disappeared he turned back. his eyes locked with Newts.

"Its been fun, thank you for your co-operation." Grindelwald pointed his wand above Newt and a rain of bricks crashed down upon his pained form.

* * *

 **Authors notes**

 **Hello everyone, sorry that this was a tad short. I have come down with the Flu and writing has been hard, however I have managed to get this chapter done. But there might be a few more spelling mistakes than usual, thanks to my hardly working brain. However i hope you still enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8, Life and Death

A ringing in his ears had awoken Jacob, his body was sore. The force of crashing against a solid mass, an undesirable feeling. The dust was still clearing as he pulled his face from the floor. Using the wall, he has been lunched against, he pulled himself to his feet. As soon as he was firmly on his feet his eyes immediately locked on to a pile of rubble. Bricks and splintered wood still seemed to tumble from what was once the ceiling.

"Newt?" Jacob called, choking on the dust swimming around in the air. "New…" Jacob's heart stopped. A pale dirty scratched hand lay motionless, only just peeking out through the large pile of heavy, bone crunching building martials. Jacob wasted no time dropping to his knees and tearing into the pile. After a few breathless seconds and nail breaking work, Jacob had revelled Newts arm. A minute passed and his shoulders where now visible. Jacob in his panicked state just took hold of Newt's arm firmly with both hands. With the unknown strength he had found earlier, he dragged his friend from the rubble. Once he was free Jacob fell back. He quickly scrambled to Newts side. His frantic eyes scanned the wizard. His cloths torn, all visible skin covered in cuts and scrapes. Not a single breath left his body. His lung refused to inflate. Jacobs ear crashed down onto Newt's chest, his still ringing ears desperately waiting for a single beat. Silence. His hands found Newts heart, he pushed down. The still heart remained stubborn. He thought back his tears. After pressing down on his chest for what seemed like a decade. His ear found Newts heart again. Silence.

"No, no you can't do this!" Jacob resumed to press down on Newt's battered heart.

"Wake up, wake up now!" Jacob begged, he started to punch down onto Newt's chest. His fist crashing down hard on his rib cage. "Breath!" His fist crashed back down onto Newt's chest. Again and again. Jacob sat back, his emotions now uncontrollable. Tears cut through the layer of dust and dirt on his face. His head hung low. He had failed. In pure rage, with both his fists, he slammed down onto Newt's heart. Jacob screamed out in emotional pain. His forehead then rested on Newt's chest. All that could be heard was Jacob's quite sobbing.

"I'm sorry." Jacob wept. "I'm so sorry." Jacob didn't know what to do. He had noticed Newt's case was nowhere to be found, he new Grindelwald had it. Had his other remaining friends. Shock seeped through his body. He couldn't find the heart to leave Newt. Jacob knowing, he would have to, eventually. He wanted to at least try to save the life of his other friends. He quickly pulled himself away, turning his back to his friend. He stood not wanting to look back, knowing his heart would break if he did. But he couldn't help himself. He slowly turned. His eyes focused on his friends face. it hung to the side, lifeless, pale. Then, as if his mind was playing tricks on him. He watched dust slowly be pushed away from in front of Newt's mouth. He crashed back down next to Newt, the back of Jacobs hand rested against Newt's mouth. Jacob couldn't help but gasp. His ear found Newt's heart again.

"Newt!" Jacob yelled. Life had found its way back into Newt's broken, battered heart. But only just. Jacob took Newt by the shoulders shaking him as violently as he dared. "Wake up!" Jacob screamed. "Wake up!" he repeated. He let out a long breath, as Newt took a much deeper but painful breath.

* * *

Newt had no clue where he was, he could hear someone shouting, someone calling to him. but his chest hurt, his lungs burned. Something had hold of him. He forced his eyes open, not caring if Grindelwald was there or not. However, he was greeted by Jacobs beaming smile, it seemed to restore life into Newt.

"Newt can you're hear me? Are you ok?" Newt went to answer his lungs stung with each breath, his mouth was dry and sore. "Newt?" Jacob insisted.

"My case?" Newt only just managed out of his destroyed throat.

"Grindelwald has it, he has the girls and Credence." Jacob started pulling back Newt's coat looking for any new wounds. Newt cried out when Jacobs hand pressed against one of his ribs. "Two maybe three cracked ribs, your lucky there not broken." Jacob was relived that his time in the army had aloud him to pick up a few medical skills, even if he was only part of the expeditionary force. Newt lay back his eyes struggling to focus on the ceiling, his oxygen deprived brain trying to absorb more rapidly. But each breath caused Newt pain. Jacob's head suddenly shot up, the sound of police sirens. He took hold of both of Newts arms.

"What are you doing?" he crocked.

"We need to get out of here." Jacob hoisted Newt onto his feet. Newt cried out again, the pain was killing him, again. He wrapped Newts arm around his shoulders and held onto him by his waist, trying to avoid his cracked ribs. Jacob spotted Newt's wand lying not far away, they hobbled over. Jacob bent down, trying to keep Newt straight as he retrieved it.

"Can you keep hold of this?" Jacob asked, needing his hand's free to help Newt walk. Newt without a word, weakly wrapped his fingers round the wand and let it full to his side. Jacob held onto Newt firmly as they began climbing over the rubble towards the door. Newt clenched his teeth wanting to scream out with each step. After watch felt like miles they had reached the door. Jacob let go on Newt's arm around his neck and quickly opened the door. After shuffling through a gun greeted them.

"Get on the floor now!" The police officer shouted out. Newts head hung, he had no strength to even lift it. To even look at the officer. But he raised his wand slightly. When they appeared in the rat infested ally, Newt's knees buckled beneath him. No magic left, hardly any life force. One more spell and it would be his last. Jacob pulled him up against the slimy wall, he crouched in front of him. He held Newt's head up trying to stop him slipping unconscious.

"Come on Newt, stay with me. I need you to help me find the others." No matter how much Jacob begged Newt had no choice, he was pulled into a deep well needed sleep.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

 **I would like to start but saying thank you to all those who wished me a speedy recovery from this horrid flu. But I am slowly recovering and managed to write this for all of you. I had so much fun writing this chapter, and i hope you love it as much as I do. As a little Christmas present from me, I will try and have another chapter up either Christmas eve or Christmas day. Have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New year. And as always can't wait for the reviews. :D**


	9. Chapter 9, The Hunter Becomes The Hunted

Newt woke suddenly, he ripped his own mind from the dark abyss he had been sent to.

"How you feeling?" Jacob asked. He was sat next to Newt, who was still up against the alleyway wall.

"Better." Newt did indeed feel better, but his head still pounded and his muscles burned. Jacob suddenly placed two fingers on Newts neck, Newt went to pull away, unconfutable with the contact. But their eyes met, and Jacob pulled away.

"Not as strong as I would like, but you're on the mend." Jacob thought back to earlier when he held Newts life in his hands. Newt using the wall got to his feet, grunting and groaning with with each muscle movement. Jacob jumped up, attempting to aid his friend.

"How are we going to find Grindelwald?" Jacob finally asked what he had wanted to, ever since he spotted Newts eyelids flickering. Newt who had his back turned to Jacob stayed quite, he used his left hand to balance himself against the cracked bricked wall. Watching people and cars pass by in the distance. "Can't you track him like he tracked us?" Newt slowly turned, he couldn't escape what he was going to have to do.

"He made the mental link with me, I would have to do the same in return to be able to track him." Newt explained, a few breaths now and then where laboured from the pain his ribs where irradiating.

"Do it then, make the link. We need to find the girls." Jacob insisted, wondering why Newt was delaying.

"I would need his blood, he found my blood at the warehouse." Newt as usual refused eye contact. It felt strange for him, not to have one of his hands occupied with his suitcase. Jacob sighed, his hand brushing his dirty hair back. Newts eyes locked on immediately. the red tint on Jacobs knuckle was like a beacon in the night sky. There was no avoiding it.

"Jacob." Newt began. Jacob looked up at him, surprised he found himself making eye contact. Even if one of Newts eyes was concealed by his own dirty hair. "Your knuckles, you punched Grindelwald didn't you?" Newt asked, even though he knew the answer he would receive moments later.

"Yes! I did and his lip split. He was bleeding!" Jacob held out his hand to Newt, the spark in his eyes showed hope had been restored. With his other hand Jacob presented Newts wand. "Do you need this?" Jacob asked. Newt slowly took the wand, his fingers wrapped around the magical weapon one by one. He knew what he was about to do, and he would have done anything, anything at all if it meant he didn't have to. But there was no choice, and he knew this. He pointed the wand at the faded slither of blood on Jacobs knuckles.

"Legilimens." Newt cast the spell, he felt his mind suddenly torn away. He was now in the mind of another, the darkness he felt was corrupting him slowly. His own thoughts where twisting merging with the monster he was now connected to.

"How?" A calm voice rang thought his mind, Newt fell back onto the cold ground. His mind seemed to be boiling in his skull. "You should be dead Mr Scamander, I felt you die." Grindelwald told him.

"And I did die." Newt replied, his voice was calm compared to his body, which gripped his head in pain.

"How did you complete the link."

"You shouldn't be so carless with you blood." The pain in Newts mind was starting to ease, however the strain on the connection was slowly draining him.

"You've made a mistake, you know what you have done, right?" Grindelwald laughed.

"You may be able to track me, but I can bend your mind to my will now, make you see things. Make your doubt your every thought." Newt pulled himself back up against the cold wall, Jacob was at his side. His lips where moving but not a word came out. He was being drowned up by Grindelwald.

"You forget I can do the same to you."

"Your weak, you have hardly any magic left. It was a miracle you where able to complete the link." Newts eyes where suddenly blinded, and he found himself somewhere else. Looking through the eyes of a tormented monster. "Come find me Mr Scamander, and don't keep me waiting. I may get bored." Newt watched as Grindelwald opened and stepped down into Newts case.

* * *

 **Authors notes**

 **Hello all, hope you all have a merry christmas. This chapter was really fun to write, and i can't wait for you guys to see what happens next. I'm sure your going to love it. Anyway, hope to have a new chapter up soon, and can't wait to see the reviews. (btw the reviews are amazing and I'm glad your all loving the story so much.)**


	10. Chapter 10, We all Fear Death

Hide or fight. That was the choice that Tina and her sister was about to make. Credence stood behind them his eyes locked on the slowly opening suitcase. All three of them stared up at the ceiling, not knowing who was about to enter. Queenie has sensed danger earlier, and they had tried to come to Jacob and Newts aide. But the case had refused to open, and not a single spell they tried freed them from there new prison. Then Queenie sensed something, something she had been dreading. It had left her speechless, enabled her motionless. She had felt Newt die. She felt him vanish from the world, his mind no longer swimming amongst the many others in her head. She had been brought to tears, and after revelling the news to Tina, so had she. They had lost hope at that point, Grindelwald had killed Newt and he was going to kill them next. After what felt like hours there was a click from the latches on the case. They had all been seated around Newts small little primitive laboratory. Credence had been silent, cradling Dougal in his arms. letting the Demiguise long white fur slide through his fingers. But as the suitcase opened, they shot to there feet. The sisters drew their wands. Fight, they where going to fight. Each step Grindelwald took into the case sounded like a gun shot.

"Well, well, well." Grindelwald was now level with the others. A smile plastered on his face.

"What do we have here?" Grindelwald had expected the three of them to be hiding, cowering behind one of Newt's many creatures. Credence stared at the man confused, he had expected Percival Graves to have appeared. "Hello Credence." Grindelwald waved his wand at the boy.

"Leave him alone!" Tina took a brave step forward her wand still pointed at Grindelwald's throat.

"Oh I do love it when they fight back." Grindelwald without even a hint of fear, just started to examine the room. Obviously not seeing Tina or her sister as a threat at all. "I know where the Obscurus is, just stand aside and no one needs to get hurt."

"Where's Newt?" Tina demanded, hoping her sister had been wrong.

"Dead." Grindelwald lied. He fiddled with his wand, growing impatient with the pointless chit chat. "Now move." Grindelwald raised his wand, Tina stood strong. With her sister just behind her. Before Tina could even say a word, her wand flew from her hand into the hands of the mad man. Queenie and Tina now backed up slowly, both now unarmed. But they weren't alone. Credence had watched Dougal suddenly vanish as soon as Grindelwald appeared. Now the look from the little Niffler and Picket showed that something was about to happen. Grindelwald raised his wand.

"I will make your death swift." He announced. But just before the spell left his lips Dougal appeared in front of him. standing on two legs and his hands cupped in front of him.

"How sweet." Grindelwald looked down at the Demiguise. "Your masters dead, there is no reason to fight anymore." Dougal just replied by reveling what he held within his little hands. The small Occamy chirped happily, it wings fluttered with the new acquired room. Tina having figured out what was about to happen grabbed her sister and Credence and ran from the room. As soon as they did the little winged serpent grew at an extraordinary rate. Dougal and the others only managed to get out before they where crushed. A pained yell from inside the little shed put a smile on everyone's face. Tina turned to Queenie, both smiling uncontrollably. Hope gleaming in their eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!" The bright green light burst from the room, it seemed to seep through the wood. The words were like a gun shot, it took the breath from everyone. At once all their hearts seemed to stop, just for a second. The three of them stood eyes wide, tears welling just beneath their eye lids. They watched as the Occamy slowly decreased in size, until it was out of sight. They waited in silence. Until suddenly something was thrown from the room. The dead Occamy landed with a thud of the wooden floor. Its beak lay open its tongue dangled to the side. It hadn't even had a chance to scream. Its once bright yellow eyes stared at them in fear, and Its purple, green and blue feathers where now dull and as lifeless as its body. It was about the size of a normal snake now, its tangled form only a meter long. Credence crashed down next to the dead creature. He scooped it into his arms, tears forming in his eyes. He had had enough of death. Grindelwald appeared, his eyes gleaming with happiness, death seemed to please him. At this moment Credence wished the Obscurus was still within him, so he could rip Grindelwald's smile from his face. And tear him apart till all that remained, was his savage blood thirsty wand.

"Any other innocent creatures you want me to put down, before I end your miserable life's." Grindelwald twiddled his wand between his fingers, while his other hand threatened to snap the sister's wands in half.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

 **Yes I know, another cliffhanger.** **I'm sorry, but i like Cliffhangers. Anyways hope this chapter was ok, I liked it. But then again I guess I like them all :D. Cant wait to see the reviews, like I've said before they do help me and a couple have inspired me, given me some good ideas on where the story is going to go. A new chapter should be up soon, see you then.**


	11. Chapter 11, Why?

Newt struggled to stay standing after that last teleport, Jacob pulled him to his feet.

"You sure your up for this?" Jacob asked watching the beads of sweat form on Newts forehead. Newt still weak and fragile was having to teleport small distances, but this was still straining him.

"I can manage." Newt insisted, trying to pull away from Jacob and stand on his own. Only now could Newt take in the surroundings. The building was in good condition, not like the other four they had visited. The fire still burned, a stack of wood sat beside it ready to be used as fuel. Newt could sense that Grindelwald had been here, recently. Newt gripped his wand so hard his hand was beginning to hurt. He crouched slightly twisting his head at different part of the room as he proceeded through the house. The wood paneled walls held a bookshelf with a number of different books. Newt read the spine of each book with incredible speed. He was taking in every detail for a reason, reality was slipping away. He could feel Grindelwald fishing around in his mind, doing god knows what. He knew eventually Grindelwald was going to pounce, the anticipation was messing with his judgment. Newt turned a corner, he emerged in the small kitchen. Tears slipped down Newt's cheeks, he couldn't stop them. How could he. Newt used the door frame to keep himself standing.

"Newt what's wro…" Jacob was cut short by what his eyes suddenly were witnessing. "No, no this isn't happening." Jacob but his hands over his eyes, fighting back his own tears and shielding his poor pupils from the massacre. The young couple lay hand in hand on the cold unforgiving wooden floor. There faces seemed at peace, but Newt knew they where once taken by fear and pain. A sudden sound made Newt pull his eyes away from the floor.

"Did you hear that?" Newt asked unsure if Grindelwald had just made his move in his mind.

"Yeah." Jacob replied pushing back his emotions. The sudden quite but noticeable bang lead Newt, wand at the ready over to one of the kitchen cupboards. Jacob stood at his side, they nodded to each other. Jacob took hold of the cupboard door. With a swift movement it was open. Jacob and Newt couldn't bare with what they were having to watch unfold before them. A young girl, only around the age of six, sat cradling a lifeless baby.

"Hay, hay there." Jacob crouched as the child stared at him terrified, her golden curly hair cover half her sorrowful face. She clutched the pale baby tightly. Jacob had to fight back his own tears as the child cried onto her dead sibling. Newt backed away till he was up against the wall. His eyes suddenly caught sight of the dead parents, as pale and lifeless as their ten-week old baby.

"Were not going to hurt you, we want to help." Jacob tried to take the child's hand, but she kept hold of her tiny brother. She took caution with his head, keeping it steady and close to her chest. Just like she had been taught to. "Please." Jacob almost pleaded.

"Newt."

"Yeah?" Newt turned to Jacob, who's back was pointed at him. "Jacob?"

"What?" Jacob asked, his full attention still on the young girl and her dead brother.

"Nothing, don't worry." Newt pushed back his hair, his eyes now darted around the room. Still trying to avoiding the dead parents.

"Newt." His name was called, the voice echoed from a room nearby. Newt approached the slightly open door. His hand pressed up against the dark wooden door. With little effort the door was pushed open. Newt wanted to yell, scream. He slammed his fist into the wall. He threw his wand down, using both hands to wipe his eyes. The Occamy lay dead on the child's bedroom floor, its body was twisted in an awkward way. It was as if it had just been cruelly thrown down. Newt dropped to his knees by his beloved creature, with a single finger he stroked the cheek of the beast.

"You deserved so much better." Newt whispered to the Occamy, but it was obvious he not only directed that comment at his beloved creature, but the family that suffered just so Grindelwald could deliver this horrific message. Newt, after wiping more of his tears away took his beautiful creature into his arms. Being careful that its head was secure. He refused to take in his surroundings, knowing it would bring to much pain. To much pain for one man to live with.

* * *

Newt returned into the kitchen to find Jacob laying the baby very delicately between its mother and father. The young girl stood behind him with her eyes closed, however tears still seemed to seep through. Once Jacob had slowly pulled the baby's eyes shut and flattened the little hair the little boy had, he stood. The little girl wrapped her arms around him digging her face into his side. He wondered if the girl understood what had just happened, that she was now very alone in the unforgiving world. Jacobs heart couldn't drop any lower when he saw what Newt carried in his arms.

"Could you hold her?" Newt looked at Jacob, then back at the dead creature. Jacob nodded.

"Yes of course." Newt approached Jacob, not wanting him to move, just in case of upsetting the child even more. The child who sobbed uncontrollably. Jacob delicately took the dead Occamy, his fingers brushing against its cold form. Jacob couldn't help but look into its golden dead terrified eyes. The little blond haired girl pulled her face away from Jacob and let out a blood curdling scream. She scrambled over to her parents, hoping that they would awaken and protector her. Jacob followed her blue sparkling eyes. she was staring at Newt, Newt who now looked as terrified as the girl. But it wasn't him she was screaming at. Her eyes where locked on his wand that he had just went and retrieved. He noticed and quickly hid his wand in his coat. Jacob kneeled beside the girl, who had stopped screaming but had returned to her sobbing. Newt turned his back to the child before pulling his wand back out.

"Mummy…" The girl cried. "Daddy…" She waited for an answer that would never come. Newt suddenly returned, a large sheet in his hands. Jacob, using one arm he held the Occamy, with his other hand he gently pulled the child away. Newt quickly draped the sheet over the dead.

"I've let MACUSA know what happened here, there on there way." Newt took the Occamy from Jacob, he rapidly closed the Occamy's eyes when he noticed them staring up at him. "We need to go." Newt insisted. The little girl held tightly onto Jacobs hand, her young eyes stared up at his old, worn, tired, now pained eyes. he took hold of both of her hands.

"Someone will be here soon, don't be afraid of them. There good, like us. I promise." Jacob couldn't bare looking at the little girls face.

"Will they help mummy and daddy, and Tom. Will they help them?" Jacob pulled the girl into a hug.

"Yeah, they will help them." Jacob lied, knowing that the wizards would soon wipe the girl's memory of his false promise, and most likely him in general. It would have been if he was never there. Jacob looked up at Newt who was already heading for the door. the young girl held tight. Once she pulled away he stood, struggling to keep back his tears he then turned the corner, Newt held his arm out to him. His wand ready in hand.

* * *

 **Authors notes**

 **Hello again, hope everyones well. let me begin by saying this chapter was really sad to write, like I was fighting back the feels. I could have made it so much worse but i couldn't do it to myself, I couldn't deal with that much feels. Would love to know what you thought of this chapter, if you guys like it I can try write another emotional chapter like this again. Anyways, can't wait to see the reviews. See you next time.**


	12. Chapter 12, Nothing Left

The park was empty, and night was falling. Newt stood straight taking in a deep, cold breaths, with his precious Occamy in hand. His body may have still been sore and week, and his mind in a sate of limbo. But he felt stronger, rage was now fueling him. A rage he didn't really know how to show or express. Newt held his cracked ribs, which where now tightly bound underneath his clothing. A numbing spell helped with the pain. A fresh blanket of snow had fallen recently; the grass was almost completely covered.

"Where are we?" Newt asked, laying the Occamy on the fresh bed of snow. He looked up at the stars, they looked down upon him. Shining their light, along side their close friend the moon.

"Central park." Jacob took a quick look around. Trying to figure out what part of central park they had found themselves in. Jacob looked out onto the frozen lake that hid slightly behind a few trees and shrubbery. The fresh snow covering the lake sparkled in the moonlight. Newt knelt beside the Occamy, like before he stroked its cheek. He stood raising his wand.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked as he watched Newt point his wand at the dead, innocent creature.

"A magical creature can't be discovered."

"We can bury her." Jacob had a feeling what Newt was going to do.

"No we can't." Newt took one last look at the Occamy before closing his eye, keeping them tightly shut. Jacob couldn't make out the word he whispered into the cold air, he was only aware he said something thanks to his breath becoming wispy and white in appearance. The cold having tainted it. Jacob watched the little spiraling light appear from Newts battered wand. The Occamy slowly began to glow at the edges. Like a pieces of paper set of fire, the glow slowly spread leaving behind ash that slowly floated towards the peaceful night sky. Jacob let a single tear slide down his cheek before he wiped it away. Once the Occamy was gone, with not a single sign of its previous existence. The young Occamy now only lived in the memory of those who loved and cared for the creature. Newt lowered his wand before opening his eyes, tears flowed. It was like a dame breaking, but Newt remained silent.

"Newt?" Jacob approached his friend to comfort him. but as he got close Newt backed away, his tearful eyes still focusing on where the Occamy once lay. "Newt?" Jacob repeated now in a slightly hurt tone, in a result of him recoiling. Newt his eyes still not moving from the spot, concealed his wand.

"We will stop him." Jacob announced.

"How, how will we stop him!" Newt finally found how to express his rage. Jacob took a step back; he could see the pure rage sparking in his eyes.

"Together."

"What about her." Newt pointed furiously at where the Occamy once lay. "We let her down, we have let Grindelwald kill and kill, over and over again."

"We haven't let him do anything." Jacob didn't understand, he knew that Newt was hiding something. Newt suddenly turned, he made his path through the snow. "Where are you going?" Jacob tried to follow. Newt heard him following, the crunching of the snow underneath his feet giving him away. Jacob lost his breath when Newt suddenly turned, wand pointed straight at him.

"Don't, don't follow me." Newt wasn't afraid to make eye contact.

"Newt." Jacob took a step forward.

"Don't!"

"Go on then, do it, Obliviate me." Newt lowered his wand and once again refused eye contact.

"Please, don't follow me." Newt could no longer look at Jacob, pushing his rage deep within had reveled his true self. Jacob watched unwillingly as Newt stumbled across the Snow and soon out of sight. Jacob look to the ground, at Newt's very visible tracks.

"Whatever you say." Jacob mumbled to himself.

* * *

Newt knew he had been delaying, he knew from the beginning what he should have done. His injures had stopped him, now rage led him down a dangerous path. Newt suddenly stood up right, his breath stolen from him.

"Grindelwald." Newt whispered into the night. He could sense him, he was near. Newt broke into a sprint, his mind leading the way. Or more like he was being relied in, like a fish on the end of a line. Newt crashed through some shrubbery into a clearing. Newt had nothing left, he felt nothing. The pure rage the overwhelming sadness, they had now canceled each other out. But tears poured down his calm collective face. It was as if subconsciously the pain was all too much to fully hide. Body's littered the ground, a fresh kill. The snow had not yet fallen on their corpses. Like the young dead couple, Tina and Queenie held each others hand. A last embrace of the love they had for each other. Credence lay behind them, curled up in fear, Dougal in his cold arms. Both clearly dead. Newt avoided his dead friends and made a clear path towards the little Niffler, he crashed down onto all fours beside it. Picket lay dead in its little hands. Newt couldn't bare to go on, the rest of his creatures where in the hands of a mad man. And the few friends he had cared for and loved, where now lost thanks to his selfish act. Newt broke down, his mind struggling to comprehend anything. The world seemed to be pulled away, leaving him behind.

"looking for something?" Newts head shot up, Grindelwald stood right in front of him, looking down on him. Newt scrambled to his feet, taking his wand in his hand. Grindelwald held Newts case up in front of him like a shield. "I wouldn't do that."

"Accio!" Newt shouted, the case flew from Grindelwald's hands and crashed down at Newts side.

"Say it." Grindelwald beckoned. "One spell, one curse." The curse lingered in Newts mind, what harm could it do. He had nothing left to loose. How unforgivable could it be to use a curse to kill a man before he killed anyone ells. Newt battled with his conscious, battling with his almost demonic thoughts. Newt flicked his wand, before he had decided on a spell. resulting in a split second decision.

"Flipendo!" Grindelwald flew though the air, crashing against a tree behind him before tumbling onto the snow. Newt gasped, the face of the man who landed on the snow was not Grindelwald. The man who he had thought he was attacking had vanished. Jacob lay groaning in pain as he pulled his face out of the snow. The body's that had laid before him and his case had vanished. The snow where they had been being now fresh, clean, untouched. It didn't take long for Newt to release what had happened. He scrambled back up against a tree, he pressed him back as hard as he could into the strong trunk. His breath was irregular, his mind overloading, his eyes darting around. Jacob slowly got to his feet, he approached cautiously, not wanting to make matters worse.

"Newt, what happened? What's wrong with you?" Jacob crouched a meter away from Newt.

"Grindelwald, he's made his move. He's in here." Newt frantically pointed at his head, his mind.

"What did he make you see?"

"Death." Newt scrunched his eyes, pressing his head firmly against the tree.

"What do you see now?" Newt didn't want to open his eyes. fear, he was consumed by fear. Jacob suddenly took his hand forcing Newt to open his eyes. Newt tried to scramble back even further, but the tree blocked his path. He found Grindelwald smiling right in his face, the body's had returned. Suddenly a sharp pain across his face brought Jacob back.

"Newt, newt!" Jacob shouted after slapping his friend.

"Jacob." Newt realized.

"What's going on, explain." Jacob snatched Newts wand from his hand, in fear he would attack him again.

"When I made the connection with Grindelwald, it strengthened the link. I wasn't strong enough before to do anything with it, but now he's in my mind. He's twisting everything I see."

"What do you mean you weren't strong enough before, what are you planning on doing?"

This was it Newt knew what he needed to do, he no longer cared if it left him dead in the end. At this point Newt already felt dead inside. Newt looked Jacob in the eye.

"I'm sorry." Newt slowly closed his eyes, opening his mind. Opening the path, between the two minds.

"Your a fool, an absolute fool." Grindelwald no longer held back, and neither did Newt.

* * *

 **Authors notes**

 **Hello all, the story starting to really build up now. We're edging ever so closer to the end, I'm trying to not drag it out. Everything i write means something and impacts the story in a certain way. But don't worry theres still a few more chapters to come. I never really know what I'm going to write or how the story is going to** **develop, i just write and stuff happens. Hope you enjoy my stuff, can't wait for the reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13, Two Men, One Mind

Jacob watched as Newt entire body as it began to ferociously tremble. Jacob acted quickly, digging his hands under Newts arms and tugging his intensely shaking form away from the large, rough barked tree. Before he harmed himself. Jacob, after dragging his friend through the snow, then wrapped his arms around the skinny man. At that point he didn't take Newts injuries into account, he held on tight. He would not loose him this time, he wasn't going to let him slip through his fingers like before. Last time was to close. Newts breaths where irregular and rapid, as his arms vigorously battled to be free. His head thrashed back and forth, each time crashing into Jacobs chest. Each hit instantly took Jacob back to the moment when his fists passionately attempted to bring life back into Newts cold dead heart. Jacob didn't even realize he was crying. Using one arm Jacob was able to secure Newt's arms, folding them tightly into Newts own torso. This left Jacobs other hand free to steady his head.

"Hang in their Newt." Jacob could only pretend that he fully understood what was going on. The anger he had seen in Newt's eyes had brought out a real primal fear in Jacob, a fear he knew should be reserved for Grindelwald. Jacob could only sit and watch as his friend flapped around in his arms, like a fish fighting for its life. Newts sudden gasp reveled Jacob had pressed to tightly on Newts damaged ribs, Jacob slightly loosened his grip on Newts body. Jacob cursed under his breath as Newts breathing improved slightly, he noted his error and insured it wouldn't happen again. Newt had been through enough pain, he didn't want to cause him anymore, epically not by his own hand.

* * *

Newt found himself bathed in light, a darkness surrounded him. Grindelwald's voice came from within.

"You've already lost." Newt spun round, making sure he remained in the little light that remained in his heart. The light that was being swarmed by Grindelwald's immortal darkness. "Its just a matter of time before you realize this for yourself."

"You lie." Newt was calm, his fury had been pushed down within. his mind was tranquil compared to the brutal torture his body was enduring. "Its not yet over."

"Now what makes you think that?" Grindelwald suddenly manifested from the darkness of his nonexistent heart.

"I still breath."

"I can easily change that." Grindelwald smirked cheerfully, he had been waiting impatiently to drain the very life out of Newt, to rip it out painfully. Piece by piece. Newt found himself suddenly gasping, the light around him began to flicker.

"Don't fight it." Grindelwald loomed closer, his long black coat floating behind him. Newts hand shot to his throat, he could physically feel his wind pip tightening. Grindelwald couldn't help but giggle as he watched Newts eyes widen in fear. But like a good hunter he waited in the shadows.

"You forget." Newt only just managed to whisper. "This is my mind to." The light above Newt now only just covered him and was rapidly flickering, threatening to go out at any moment. Grindelwald cut off half way through his horrific laughter, Newt watched while wheezing, desperately trying to suck in air.

"What is this!" Grindelwald stumbled around like a blind man. But his demonic laughter quickly returned. "I'm use to the darkness, I welcome it." Newt struggled to concentrate as his main focus was trying to get enough air into his body, to keep it functioning.

"Welcome this." Newt shouted as the light above him was about to go out. Grindelwald cried out, images of Newt and his friends, joy and laughter, happy memories. Flooded his vison. Overloading his mind, there mind. Newts breath might have returned thanks to Grindelwald becoming distracted. But now he was killing himself, but Grindelwald would die right by his side. Both Newt and Grindelwald clutched their heads in pain, even though it hurt, Newt studied each beloved memory with care. Grindelwald however would rather see anything ells, Newt relished in the fact that Grindelwald's last though would be of happiness and love.

"Its not going to be that easy, Mr. Scamander!" Grindelwald screamed. Newts head suddenly exploded with pain, it felt like someone had poured molten metal over his brain. The light above Newts head suddenly went out, they both plummeted into darkness.

* * *

 **Authors notes**

 **Hello everyone, if this chapter felt rushed thats because it was. I've been very busy lately but however I did manage to write a little, sorry if it was not as good as the other stuff. But i felt like i had to give you guys something, otherwise i feel bad about making you guys wait. Anyway hope it was ok, as always appreciate the reviews. See you next time.**


	14. Chapter 14, The Calm Before The Storm

Tina and Queenie watched as Grindelwald screamed gripping his head in pain, they fought hard to get free of there restraints. There arms ached from being held forcefully behind there back for so long. Before he crumbled to the ground the sisters and Credence had watched him shout in rage as the shield around both Obscurus's refused to break. Newts magic is strong, stronger than people give him credit for. Now the man that brought Newt to deaths door, thrashed around in pain on the floor. Credence was unable to take his eyes of one of the Obscurus's that floated not to far away. He could feel a connection, a bond stronger than blood. Tina pulled again at her chains, the lock refusing to budge. Grindelwald abruptly shot up, the fresh fallen snow that had landed on him flung back into the air. Queenie winced when Tina tugged to hard on there chains. Al three pairs of hands where bound tightly together with thick chains. Even if they did manage to stand up together, there was no way they where getting out the case without there hands. So that's why they had waited and watched as Grindelwald rolled around in the snow, the sight of him in pain pleased Tina. She hoped it was Newts doing, but most of all she hoped he was still alive.

* * *

Newt shot out of Jacobs arms, and scrambled about a meter before crumbling into a painful heap on the bed of fresh glistening white snow.

"Newt, what happened?" Jacob helped Newt sit up, his face dripped with sweat. A few moments ago Jacob had watched as Newt had gasped for breath, after that was over he then he watched as he screamed in pain. Newts head hung, the searing pain now only starting to subside.

"Grindelwald, he severed the link." Newt managed to spit out, along with a few specks of blood. The bright red drops became one with the snow. Newt brushed them away before Jacob could see. However, Jacob was to busy watching blood slither from Newt's noes. Jacob brushed his hair back in frustration, not knowing how to proceed.

"Are you ok?" Jacob thought back to when Newt almost once again died in his arms. Newt now noticing the blood that dripped from his noes, quickly wiped what he could away.

"I know where he is." Newts words brought life back to Jacobs face, the undying hope forever burned in his heart. Without another word, Jacob pulled Newt awkwardly to his feet. Newt couldn't help but wince as his ribs stung, but after giving Jacob an encouraging nod he stood on his own. Jacob took a deep breath.

"lead the way."

* * *

"How, how could he overpower me like that?!" Grindelwald shouted into the artificial sky.

"Newt." Tina whispered to herself.

"He's alive!" Queenie also realized.

"Not for long!" Grindelwald spun around pointing his wand at them. Even though his words where menacing, the confidence that used to irradiate from him was gone. And Tina saw this, she saw his doubt. In rage Grindelwald once again try to grasp one of the Obscurus's, a violent force knocked him back. he managed to stay standing, just. He then flicked his blood hungering wand in its direction, but he held his tongue.

"Scamander will be here soon; he will release the creature for me." Grindelwald assured himself.

"And why would he do that?" Tina asked.

"If he wants you to continue breathing, I'm sure he will not hesitate." Tina felt foolish, why else would she and the others still be alive. A tickling sensation on her wrist caught her of guard, she was about to try and get a look at whatever seemed to be crawling across her hand. However, the look on Queenie's face and the loosening of the chains reveled what was happening. She remained still, not wanting to revel anything to Grindelwald while Pickett would soon have them free.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

 **Hello all, I can really feel this story coming to its invediable end. However theres still a few more chapters to come. Hope this one is to your liking. Just sort of a set up for what happens next. Cant wait to see the reviews, and as always see ya soon.**


	15. Chapter 15, Passion Is A Fatal Flaw

Newt found his beloved case to easily, it sat open in the middle of a snowy clearing. The snow rained heavy now, sticking to every single strand of newt's sticky, dirty hair. His face was filthy and sore, scratches and scrapes covered his entire body. His cloths where torn beyond repair, Jacob didn't seem to be faring much better. Newt suddenly clutched his cracked ribs, but in a instant pushed away the pain. Newt had his wand ready, his dirty, sweaty hands held it tightly. He took a step forward; he knew a trap awaited him. as he suspected Newt and Jacob where suddenly lunched back,as soon as they took a step towards the case. Newt righted himself quickly, he was on his feet before Jacob and able to witness Grindelwald emerge from behind one of the many snow covered trees. Tina, Queenie and Credence where suddenly pulled cruelly from behind the tree and shoved down onto there knees beside their capture. Newt watched Tina on the verge of tears, it was now obvious to him that he looked as bad as he felt.

"Release them." Newt spoke with a confidence that normally lingered just beneath the surface. His wand viscously snapped up, it pointing directly at Grindelwald. His lips where twitching impatiently, ready to let a spell slip over his tongue. Grindelwald having found the confidence he had lost a moment ago, lazily pointed his wand at Newts friends. Jacob stood behind Newt helpless.

"All in good time." Grindelwald smiled, his eyes locked on Newt. "But first, your going to do me a little favor." Newt watched at the two Obscurus's suddenly floated up form inside the case. They rested just in front of Grindelwald. battling to be free of their prisons. Their smoky tendrils crashed against their transparent barriers.

"Newt don't do it!" Tina cried from her knelt position. Grindelwald whipped round and slapped her with a painful force. Newt had to grab Jacob before he ran in foolishly unarmed, he was no use to the others dead.

"If you harm any of them again, I wont do anything for you."

"Sure." Grindelwald mocked, he knew if he threatened their life even once Newt would come crawling to his side like a dog.

"Go on then, what's the favor?" Jacob demanded.

"Release them." Grindelwald simply asked, he gestured towards the Obscurus's with his blood starved wand.

"Your first." Newt looked to his friends, they all watched him willing him not to go through with Grindelwald's plan. But newt couldn't bare to watch the red sore skin forming on the side of Tina's face.

"So you can overwhelm me, not a chance."

"You've taken down ten men with the flick of your wand, how will two muggles and two unarmed wizards have any chance of laying a finger on you." As if on queue Tina, Queenie and Credence sprung to their feet. all lunged for Grindelwald, Tina and Quinine making a quick grab for there wands in his big coat pockets. After they knocked Grindelwald to the ground, Tina snatched their wands up and jumped back. But not quick enough. The blast launched everyone back, Jacob smashed painfully against a tree before crashing to the ground. Newts was only dazed for a second, but his ribs didn't allow him to get to his feet with ease. He grunted in pain as he stood up straight. He found Grindelwald holding Tina by the hair, Queenie behind her, pointing her wand with a fully stretched arm.

"Release them Mr. Scamander, or she will meet death sooner than you think." Newts silence didn't please Grindelwald, so he jammed his wands tip against her neck while simultaneously yanking on her short hair. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Stop!" Newt cried, as if his own hair was being ripped from his scalp. "I'll do it, just let her go." Jacob watched still not yet standing and barely able to keep his head up of the ground. Newt looked to Queenie, wishing her to drop her wand. After a few seconds she did as she was told. She then edged slowly over to Credence and took hold of his hand, moving him behind her slightly. Like a mother protecting its young.

"You best keep your word, or she will die." Grindelwald threw Tina aside, just in front of Queenie. She grabbed her sister with both arms pulling her to her feet and preventing her from going to Newts aide.

"Newt don't!" Tina begged, trying to break free from Queenie's strong grip. Newt couldn't bare to look at Tina. The side of her face now bright red, snow working its way into her tangled hair. Grindelwald watched as Newt raised his wand. Grindelwald stood on one side of the Obscurus's and Newt stood on the other. Both set of eyes locked. One hungering for blood and vengeance, the other seeking justice for all the souls lost to the beast of a wand the monster abused. Newt raised his wand and watched without blinking as both shields around the Obscurus's dropped.

"Accio Obscurus!" both Grindelwald and Newt simultaneously shouted.

* * *

 **Authors notes**

 **Hello all, would like to apologies that this chapter took so long to come out. its just I've had collage mocks and I've fallen very behind in my coursework. However the chapter is here and hopefully the next one will follow soon. as always would love to know what you think, and don't any of you worry this story will have an ending. If its the last thing i do. "D**


	16. Chapter 16, Destruction and Devastation

One Obscurus consumed Grindelwald, the other Newt. Both their body's where cruelly deformed until all that remained was two psychotic swarms. Both floated pulsing, a smoky tendril escaping now and then. But they remained calm.

"Newt, No!" Tian screamed into the dark moon lit sky, she could see no way of him coming back from this. There wasn't going to be a miracle this time. They all stared, the floating forms doing almost nothing. Credence mesmerized by what he used to be sunk to his knees, emotions brought him pain.

"All this, because of me?" Credence whispered to himself, guilt sliced through him like a knife. Credence flinched when a warm gentle hand lay on his shoulder, he found Queenie kneeling down. Eye to eye. His thoughts seemed to flow through her mind, she felt his pain. She was only just able to keep back her own tears.

"Don't blame yourself honey, you've done nothing wrong." Queenie took Credence into her arms, he seemed to recoil, just like Newt. Queenie with Credence in her arms looked up with the others at their beloved friend.

* * *

Pain, first he felt pain. Then strength, a strength stronger than the bond of friendship. His soul was like a void, the emotion love that could burn a hole through a heart gone. Now all that lurked in the dark was anger. Newt felt like he had been awakened, no longer was he prey but a hunter, a master of life and death. Grindelwald a master hunter would now become the hunted, and death awaited him weather he feared it or not. But Newt found himself asking one question, why? Why does the Obscurus only feel pain, why does not a signal shred of hope live within it? Newt now one with the Obscurus, released the parasite had nothing left, no ties to the world it was born into. Once part of another, now a single mind. But now once again within a host, it was calm, but a storm never stays calm forever. Newt suddenly was brought from the swirling darkness of the Obscures, his eyes found Tina. Her eyes stared up at him.

"Passion, what a fatal flaw!" The Obscurus screamed in their mind.

"No, no your wrong." Newt argued back.

"We shall see." The Obscurus suddenly pulled Newts eyes in front of him. Grindelwald now one with his Obscurus charged him, the swirling mass didn't hesitate as it crashed into them.

* * *

Tina and the rest scrambled back as the two developing parasites became entangled, red sparks of pure hate and pain shot from them as they battled. Soon the Obscurus's where unable to be distinguished for each other. Just pure hate hurled through the sky, trees screamed in pain as they where ripped in two. Jacob only managed to grab Newts case before it was crushed in the chaos. Tina and Queenie scrambled through the snow for their wands. Both found theirs simultaneously and rose together. Wands in hand they looked to each other for a plan, both looked lost and confused, as destruction and devastation unraveled behind them.

* * *

 **Authors notes**

 **Hello all, once again so sorry about the delay. Collage has been rather busy, however I do still try find time to write when possible. Even though this chapter was quite short theres a lot of hidden messages within, have fun finding them and as always cant wait to see the reviews. See you next time.**


	17. Chapter 17, We Are One

"There has to be a way." Tina argued, the others avoided her gaze. A tree screamed out in pain as it was split in two, it brought their attention back to the battle that waged behind them. "Newt helped not only that little girl, but Credence as well."

"But do you have any idea how he did it, I wouldn't know where to start" Queenie looked down at her wand, disappointed with not only it but herself. Jacob looked the most lost out of all of them, no magic, not a scrap of knowledge of the creatures that continued to be tangled in a heated battle. All he could do was care for the case, Newt was willing to give his life for. Tina and Queenie watched, as whatever was left of the two men destroyed the landscape. The intensity of the battle could be felt in the earth itself. Credence's mind was muddled, his obscurus had stopped calling him. He hadn't felt this at piece for a long time. But tears where still brought to his eyes by the thought of Newt, a man he barely knew. Had risked his life multiple times, for a boy who had never even asked for help.

* * *

Newt was slipping away, his mind only just hanging on. His hope ready to be taken by the darkness.

"Give in, you'll never defeat him if you don't give in." The Obscurus sounded desperate. Even though Newt and Grindelwald seemed evenly matched, Grindelwald was slowly ebbing away at Newt. His strength was fading. Newt's entire body burned as he was tossed to the ground. He felt the strain as he was scattered across the broken earth. Weak he slowly pulled his form back together.

"Accept me, and we will become one, we will have the power to fight back."

"If I do this, no one else will get hurt. No one else will die."

"The only soul being snuffed out this day will be Grindelwald's."

"And what is left of mine." The Obscurus couldn't hold back its cold laughter.

* * *

Tina and the others couldn't believe their eyes, as one Obscurus suddenly took the shape of a man. But fully human he was not. It was recognisably Grindelwald, with his slick back bleach blond hair and long black coat. But his skin would every now and then evaporate into black smoke that spiraled around him before returning to where it came from.

"I told you before Mr. Scamander, your weak." Grindelwald's voice was cold, another voice spoke over his. His wand suddenly manifested in his hand, made of the very smoke that circled him. The smoke that was now turning green, the killing curse ready to be cast.

"Any last words before I end your pathetic life."

Tina could no longer process what was going on, as she watched Newt just like Grindelwald suddenly emerged from the chaotic smoke of the Obscurus. But just like Grindelwald he struggled to keep shape.

"No more." Newt and his Obscurus spoke as one.

"No more what?" The killing curse was ready to burst free from its cage of smoke.

"No more death!" Newts wand was suddenly in hand, a bright blue light exploded from within him before it was channeled ferociously out his wand. Grindelwald was sent flying before clipping a tree and smashing against the ground. His body was scattered and took time to restore him to his form.

"Newt!" Tina screamed. Newt took a few moments to recognize him own name. "Keep him vulnerable, we will find a way to contain him!" she shouted. Newts silver blue eyes where gone, all that remained was swirling pits of black smoke. Newt nodded in acknowledgement just as Grindelwald became fully restored. He had to loose his form so he could dash to the side, Grindelwald's killing curse narrowly avoiding him. He quickly reformed having not completely deformed. Tina and the others watched what normally was impossible to witness. They watched a Wizard channel the spell from within before propelling the spell at the target. The fire swirled within Newt and within second it exploded from his wand. Like Newt Grindelwald dodged.

"As soon as Grindelwald is vulnerable you know what to do." Tina looked to her sister, she replied with a comforting strong nod that filled Tina with the hope she thought she had lost.

* * *

Newt was only just able to deflect Grunewald's sudden barrage, but the last one broke through his defenses clipping his shoulder, the killing curse caused his Obscurus to scream through Newt's mouth.

"We can't take another hit like that." The Obscurus informed its unwilling partner.

"Agreed." Newt struggled to reform his shoulder the smoke swirling manically not knowing where to go. Again Grindelwald attacked, with his good arm Newt deflected the attack. Then with his shoulder finally restored, he stood strong. A quick three burst attack caught Grindelwald off guard, two hurling balls of raging fire hit directly. The girls acted quickly, trying desperately to contain Grindelwald in his weaker form. But Newt watched as they struggled, still he was to strong for them.

"I have an idea." Newt informed his new found friend.

"I know; one I'm not willing to go along with!" the Obscurus argued back.

"if we make it through this, I will keep you safe. No harm will find you."

"I want a host. I will not exist in that pitiful form."

"You will have me." Newt began channeling the spell, feeling the obscurus start to

co-operate.

"If you go back on your word, I will bring you pain."

"I have no doubt about that."

Newt could feel the pure magic becoming overwhelming within him. The white light bursting from within becoming blinding for the other. Tina and Queenie desperately tried to contain Grindelwald but in a sudden burst of green light Grindelwald was free. Tina and Queenie where launched back. Credence and Jacob helped them to their feet and out of the danger zone. They looked up just in time to watch Newt unleash his devastating power on Grindelwald.

* * *

 **Authors notes**

 **Hello again, i cant tell you how much fun it was writing this chapter. I hope you all like it. With the end looming i wanted to make this fight epic. As always cant wait to see the reviews. :D**


	18. Chapter 18, This Might Work

The beam of light consumed Grindelwald, he screamed out as the Obscurus was obliterated from within. You could see the Obscurus burning in the blue flame, in result being forced painfully from its host. As the beam faded Grindelwald in his human form crumbled to the ground. Tina made a quick dash for the little slither of Obscurus that remained, with ease she contained the small smokey tendril. It had not even a breath of strength to fight back, it lay at the bottom of its new prison heavily pulsing as if it was trying to catch its breath. Queenie had rushed over to Grindelwald kicking his wand away as he struggled to reach for it in the snow, she then bound his hands behind his back like he had done to them. She cruelly pulled the bonds tight, making the once monstrous man whimper like a puppy. Jacob was ready to receive what was left of the Obscurus, he held the suit case open as Tina hovered the transparent shielded with its occupant within, down into the case. As soon as it was out of sight Jacob snapped the battered case shut, making sure each latch was firmly shut.

"Guys." Credence called in an alarming tone. The others overjoyed with there success looked over to find what Credence was focusing on. Newt lay curled up tightly, desperately trying to contain the Obscurus that was screaming to be free. Desperately trying to take full control of its host. Queenie's hands shot to her mouth, they hadn't won yet. And she couldn't see a way they would. They watched as black smoke every now and then painfully burst from Newt, his cries of pain made Tina want to rush to his aid. She was held back by her sister and Jacob.

"Let go of me!" She demanded.

"You don't know what he, or that thing would do to you."

"He needs our help!" Tina cried as Newt screamed out again. But the others held firm. No one noticed Credence until her was only a meter away from Newt.

"Credence get back here!" Queenie called, unable to release her sister to go pull him back. Unharmed by the smoke that was once apart of him he kneeled by Newt, tears of pain rolled down the wizards face as he fought the seizures his body was being tormented with.

* * *

"Stop fighting!" The Obscurus demanded, in its cold unforgiving voice.

"No, this wasn't part of the deal. I promised you that you could stay not take over." Newt managed to say in his frantic mind.

"if I don't do this your body will die, and I no longer will have a host."

"Nice to know you care so much." Newt struggled to arrange his thoughts with the intense pain he was enduring thanks to his new friend.

"Can you not feel it; your body is being torn apart. The power within is to much for your form to hold."

"There must be another way." Newt couldn't let the Obscurus take over, with the power of an adult wizard at its disposal who knows what it would do.

"What's the point of both of us dying, let me live, let me go on. Like you promised."

"There has to be another way."

"There is no other way!" the Obscurus screamed, Newts mind began to overload, the pain was unimaginable. Through his tears he could barley make out the figure that kneeled itself beside him in the cold snow.

"Newt." A calm voice broke through the world of pain he now resided in.

"You don't have to do this for me, let me take back what I brought into this world." Credence insisted.

"No, no I wont let you." Newt only just managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Newt I can't let you do this; I can't let you die!" Credence on his knees hung his head, he took Newts hand in his own. He could feel Newts body trembling struggling to hold itself together.

"You're a good kid Credence, and no matter what happens or what you think there are people who care about you." Newt looked past Credence to find Tina struggling to be free of Queenie and Jacobs grasp, tears streaming down her face.

"Newt focus on my hand, feel my skin. Block out the pain." Credence's calm voice pierced through Newts broken mind, making him listen. It was hard but Newt did as he was told. Credence watched as the smoke bursting from Newt became less violent and his trembling hand and body started to calm. "You need to feel one with the Obscurus, your body needs to accept it without being destroyed. And to do that you need to remember your humanity." Newts mind instantly found a memory of his mother, a newly hatched hippogriff cradled in her arms. "Remember what its like to feel love, to feel human." Newts hand started to hold on tighter and tighter to Credence's. The smoke around him fading with each second, his body calming with each pain free breath he took. Newts eyes now free of the smoke that had consumed them earlier looked up at Credence, but Newts mind struggled to stay conscious, the ordeal it had just been through too much fro it to go on. A cold voice broke through the well needed approaching silence in his mind.

"This might work."

* * *

 **Authors notes**

 **I really can't believe theres probably only one more chapter left to write (maybe two depending on how much i decide to write.) Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, my keyboard broke because at half one in the morning i decided to spray it with multi surface glass cleaner. I'm a pure genius. Anyway got a new keyboard now so I'm back in business. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, can't wait to see the reviews. See you guys next time for what might be the last chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19, The Start of Something New

Newt stared out to sea, watching the waves as one by one they tumbled hypnotically towards him. He couldn't help thinking how if it wasn't for Credence he would never have been able to look even in the direction of home, he was grateful, more than he was able to process and express. As if summoned by his thoughts Credence appeared behind him, newt took one last quick look at the boats leaving the harbor before he slowly turned round, his awkward smile finally starting to feel natural. Tina, Jacob and Queenie stood behind Credence, a sense of sadness hung in the air.

"Do you have to go so soon?" Queenie asked what Tina was desperate to. Newt flinched as his new found friend prodded his mind.

"I think its for the best, I need to get these guys home and safe." Newt looked down at his case, the weight of it felt just right in his hand.

"What about you, will you be safe?" Jacob asked, trying hard not to let on that he was going to miss the scrawny man.

"I'll make sure of it." Credence replied, hoisting his bag straps on to his shoulders. Newt would never have guessed that he would have come to New York not only to free and in a way loose a beloved friend, but also gain a few more and end up taking one home. Queenie approached Credence and pulled him into a hug, it was obvious she was going to miss the misfit. Newt once again felt a shiver run up is spine as he felt the obscurus within his mind making itself comfortable. Credence noticed this out the corner of his eye and gave Newt a reassuring glance. a loud horn signalled the soon departure of their ferry. Credence a boy who once was subjected to hate and anger, pain. Now openly sought human interaction, he pulled Jacob into a hug, then Tina.

"Thank you so much, for everything." He spoke over her shoulder.

"Look after him." She simply replied, watching Newt as he flinched again. Credence pulled away and gave a confident nod. Jacob then approached Newt, their handshake then turned into a hug, Jacob being the one who pulled him in.

"You'll have to visit when you can, after this whole beast ban blows over."

"If it ever does." But Jacob flashed him a hopeful smile.

"I'm sure once you publish that book of yours, people might think differently of them."

"We will have to see." Newt could see it now, a world where beasts and wizards live and work together. Not feared or hated, but cared for and respected.

"You best get going." Queenie told them giving Newt a quick squeeze, she had to convince herself to let him go. "Even if I do desperately want to you stay, I wont make you miss your ferry." Queenie backed away, Jacob passed her a tissue to wipe her watery eyes. She dabbed them trying not to ruin her makeup. Waving as he walked Credence made his way towards the ferry, gesturing Newt to hurry up at the same time. Newt went to follow when Tina took his free hand and spun him round.

"I expect a copy of that book Mr. Scamander." Tina smiled. Newt couldn't help but smile back, she brought a strange warmth to his heart. Newt could feel the obscurus; it was confused wanting to recoil. Newt stood strong. "How about I return with a copy, when its done of course."

"I would like that." Tina felt herself blushing but she didn't care, Newt was alive right in front of her. She remembered how they had dragged him from the snow, and ported them all back to the safety of her and Queenie's apartment. If it wasn't for Credence keeping Newt calm, keeping the Obscurus at bay or whatever he did. She was almost certain that Newt wouldn't be standing before her. That he would have been lost to them.

"You remembered what we discussed?" Newt asked, glancing over his shoulder and Credence shouted to him to hurry.

"Macusa don't know a thing, they think that both Obscurus have been destroyed. And that Grindelwald almost destroyed himself with his overwhelming power."

"Good." Newt looked back over his shoulder, Credence was shouting more urgently now. "Thank you." Newt told Tina.

"No thank you." At the same time Tina and Newt leaned towards each other, their lips met. After a few second Newt pulled away and darted of towards the ferry, leaving Tina smiling tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Once at sea, Newt leaned on the railing. Listening to the waves smash against the side of the boat.

"You feel it don't you, the coldness." Credence leaned next to Newt.

"Yes."

"Well don't, you need to remember if you don't keep the balance it will overwhelm you."

Newt turned to Credence the confidence the young boy held within him was more than the new power Newt held within. "You need to remember what makes you feel alive, what makes you human." Newt instantly replayed the moment him and Tina kissed, the had never felt more alive. "If you can do this, you'll be alright."

"Thanks to you, yes." Newt smiled at the boy, he smiled back before they both returned the gaze to the sea.

"Something's wrong." The Obscurus hissed. "What is this?"

"Love." Newt calmly replied, "Its love, something your going to have get use to." Newt feeling a sensation in his pocket watched as Pickett emerged. He pushed his little friend gently back down. "Something we're both going to have to get use to."

* * *

 **Authors notes**

 **Thats all folks, Its been a wild ride. ok let me explain why the end took so long to come out. one i had no clue how to finish it, two i have been very busy, three i didn't want it to be over :D But everything must come to an end. I've decided to leave it so if i ever wanted to i could continue with another story. However i have decided to focus on a book that i have been writing for quite a few years now. This has been so much fun and thank you for all your support. Being dyslexic has made me always hate english, but stories, i love writing stories and your guys support has meant so much. Thanks again. if you have any question that might have not be answered, i am more than happy to answer them. Cant wait to see the reviews.**


End file.
